Koyuki and Sasuke's Christmas party
by Anime-Vampire-Angel
Summary: a little Christmas fan fic so please enjoy and let me know if the rating is right


A Christmas story with all my favorite Naruto characters and couples so please enjoy.

I own nothing except the characters I made up and please R&R please no mean coments though and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Koyuki where are you? The guests are going to be here any minute." Yelled my older brother Itachi.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I replied slightly annoyed. I had just finished getting on my long sleeved red shirt with black snowflakes, black skinny jeans the same shade as the snow flakes (which also matched my hair). My hair was down with a red ribbon in it.

"'Well don't you look just adorable." Said Itachi while pinching my cheek.

"Sasuke help me! Itachi is in his weird older brother mood…again." I yelled. Sasuke then came running into the room with a plain red long sleeved shrit and blue jeans.

Itachi for the 100th time get out. Said Sasuke in his "I'm so cool" voice. Itachi just looked at him then walked out of the house without another word.

"Thank-you sasu-chan." I replied sweetly and bit teasingly.

"Stop calling me that. I am not a little child. Therefore I forbid you as your older brother to ever call me that again. Remarked Sasuke in a very proud way.

"Sasuke your not even a year older than me so don't act so high and mighty." I responded.

"You are so impossible to talk to Koyuki." Said Sasuke while crossing his arms.

"Well while your whining I am going to wait for our guests." I responded as I was heading towards the door.

Not even two minutest later the door rung about fifty times which meant that Naruto was here with a sigh I answered it surprised that Sakura and Hinata were here with him.

"Koyuki it's about time its freezing out here and Sakura wouldn't shut up about Sasuke the whole way here!" exclaimed Naruto in one breath.

"Naruto you idiot!" Yelled Sakura as she hit him just like always when he did something stupid.

"Sakura-chan please d-don't hurt N-N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in her usual shy way.

"Well Sakura if you want Sasuke he's in the living room waiting for you." I calmly answered her before she had the time to ask.

She mouth "thank-you." and run off to him. I then turned my atintion back to Naruto and Hinata who were blushing slighty as they held hands.

"Ok love birds the party is in the living room for the most part and Naruto don't even think about taking Hinata into the closet." I quickly told them.

"Awwwwwwwww Koyuki that's so not far I mean it's not like id do anything to hurt Hina-chan. Naruto responded with a pout while Hinata just nodded her head while blushing and then started leading Naruto to the living room.

For the next twenty minutes I waited by the door to let all of the guests in. the next people to come were Ino and sai then Neji with Tenten on his arm while Lee jogged in place next was Kiba with his dog akamaru and the new girl who everyone called Neko-chan cause she loved cats and her kitten mew, after them temari came while dragging Shikamaru then Kankuro who looked down low being embarrassed that he didn't have a girlfriend next was choji with Shino and of course jugo suigestsu and even vial Karin even Matt came along with many other people who I didn't even truly know with a heavy sigh I kept waiting for the one persons who I wanted to see more than anything. When I was just about to text him my he called me

"Hi Gaara-kun." I said a bit shyly.

"Koyuki-chan go to your room." He replyed then hung up. I sighed and did as I was told.

As soon as I walked into my dark room I noticed that my window was wide open so I want to close it so I wouldn't freeze but before I could even take two steps someone wraped their arms around my shoulders and whispered "I love you my Koyki." In a deep and dreamy way.

"Gaara-kun you are so romatic." I replied happily.

"koyuki do you know whats above your head right know?" he asked a bit mischievously.

"Huh?" I then look up and start blushing write above my head is a mistletoe. Garra then turns me around gives me the sweetest most romantic kiss hes ever given me. When we part whay to soon in my opinoun all im able to say is "Wow."

Gaara blushes slightly and gives me a sweet and innocent smile.

"Gaara-kun you are so cute." I say still about dazed from the kiss.

Um we um better get to the party room before your brother finds us. Says Gaara blushing a bit more. I simply nod my head and we hold hands as we head to the party.

Well that's it sorry I cant think of anything else but feel free to add something to it and btw I have not deside yet what Neko-chan is going to look like so if youd like to come up with something let me know and feel free to make someone for Choji Shino lee and Kankuro


End file.
